


Két évvel később

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Series: Az út végéig [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Revenge, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Renard felakasztotta a kabátját és nekifogott a nagy adagnak. Leült, és várta, hogy Nick beszélni kezdjen. Hogyha akármiben is jó volt, gondolta, akkor az a Nickre való türelmes várás volt.- Nem fognak megállni, igaz? Először két vadászkopó, aztán négy, aztán húsz. Jó vagyok, de csak egy ember vagyok. Azt hittem, hogy hogyha csendben meghúzzuk magunkat, ha Portlandben maradunk, akkor békénhagynak majd. De nem fognak, nem igaz?
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Series: Az út végéig [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696345





	Két évvel később

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/gifts).
  * A translation of [2 years from now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082727) by [ayumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie). 



Monroe három napja volt halott, és az, hogy Nick nem birkózott meg ezzel jó, az egy nagyon udvarias megfogalmazás volt. A helyszínen maradt még elég hosszú ideig ahhoz, hogy beszéljen a nyomozókkal, akiket megbíztak az üggyel és felhívja a Jegeshódokat, hogy viseljék gondját Rosalie-nak. És azóta Renard apartmanjában volt, nem beszélt vagy mozgott majdnem semmit, és nem is úgy nézett ki, mint aki az elkövetkezendő jövőben távozni készül. Nem ment be munkába, nem is öltözött fel rendesen, csak a házvezető asszonyt leintette, mikor az felajánlotta neki, hogy főz neki valamit.

A negyedik este Renard az őrsről hazatérve Nicket a konyhában találta. Lezuhanyzva, frissen borotválva és ahogyan éppen pizzát evett, a férfire pedig ott várt egy második doboz pizza a konyhapulton.

\- Rendeltem neked is. Pepperoni extra sajttal.

Renard felakasztotta a kabátját és nekifogott a nagy adagnak. Leült, és várta, hogy Nick beszélni kezdjen. Hogyha akármiben is jó volt, gondolta, akkor az a Nickre való türelmes várás volt.

\- Nem fognak megállni, igaz? Először két vadászkopó, aztán négy, aztán húsz. Jó vagyok, de csak egy ember vagyok. Azt hittem, hogy hogyha csendben meghúzzuk magunkat, ha Portlandben maradunk, akkor békénhagynak majd. De nem fognak, nem igaz?

\- Átadhatnád nekik a kulcsot.

Habár már lehet, hogy az sem lenne többé elég. Nick még mindig egy Grimm lenne és Sean még mindig a fattyú herceg - mindkettő veszélyes hatalom önmagában is, de egyesülve...

\- Ja, persze. Mert az akarom, hogy azok akik ezt tették, azoknak még több hatalmuk legyen. Halottan akarom őket látni, Sean. Nem csak a vadészkutyákat, de a mögöttük lévő embereket is. Mindannyiukat.

\- Bosszútállni Monroe-ért?

\- Hívjad, aminek szeretnéd. Rosszul vagyok attól, hogy csak itt ülök, és várom, hogy hogyha csapnak le ránk legközelebb - hogy ki hal meg legközelebb. Megállítjuk ezt az egészet. Egyszer és mindenkorra. 

Renard élesen szívta be a levegőt, amikor rájött, hogy Nick mire gondol. Háborúra. Ezen gondolkozott Nick három napig? Nem mintha Sean nem jétszott volna már el a nyíl lázadás gondolatával...

\- Szükségünk lesz szövetségesekre. Annál is tübb, szükségünk lesz a saját embereinkre. Olyanokra, akikben bízhatunk.

Nick vigyorgott, de humortalan, fogvillogtató vigyor volt az.

\- Ez nem lesz probléma. A vadászutya, akit megöltem; megmondtam neki, hogy levágom a fejét és visszaküldöm Bécsbe. Csak nevetett, és azt mondta, hogy csak nyugodtan, mert hogy a nevére sem fognak emlékezni ott. Mi mások leszünk, Sean. Nekünk fontosak lesznek az embereink és az ő szeretteik - és nem csak akkor, amikor érdekünkben áll. Tudni fogjuk a nevüket ls nem fogjuk olyanokért hibáztatni, amikről nem tehetnek. Nem csak a győztes oldal lennénk - mi lennénk a jobb oldal. Mindenki osztozik a veszélyben, és mikor vége van, mindenki biztonságban lesz. Ezért érdemes harcolni, nem?

Nem egy olyan taktika volt, amit Renard valaha is ezelőtt a Wesen világban - de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy nem működhet. Kellemetlenül visszaemlékezett arra, ahogyan Adalinddal bánt, miután elvesztette a varázserejét. Határozottan sok szenvedéstől megkímélhetett volna nagyon sok mindenkit, ha csak egy kicsit emberségesebb a nővel.

Nick sötét, megfejthetetlen szemekkel nézett rá, kivárt. Renard a szemébe nézett egy darabig, képtelenül megmagyarázni azt a kis borzongást, ami a gerincén végigfutott. Bizonyos értelemben ez volt az egyetlen logikus döntés minden olyan szempontból, amely szempotok miatt az egész felfordulás előtt egy Grimmre is szüksége volt. Nem volt semmi, amiről valóban beszélnünk kellett volna. Lassan bólintva, Renard figyelte, ahogyan Nick arcán szétterülő mosoly. A mosolya ragyogó és megkönynebbült volt. Egy kezdet volt.

**Author's Note:**

> Van még egy fordítás ehhez a szériához, az "Öt évvel később", és ha valakit érdekel, akkor írjon kommentben, és nagyon szívesen lefordítom.


End file.
